


Of Nuns and Tomatoes

by LAG1995



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eduardo is so freakin cute, F/M, Lovina Vargas, Lovina is a nun, Nyotalia, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAG1995/pseuds/LAG1995
Summary: When Lovina's boyfriend cheats on her she decides to become a nun and just not deal with men anymore...I mean its not that common for people to meet their soulmates and she cannot imagine being with someone that isn't perfect for her; call her stubborn if you want to. Fate decides that it has other plans when a handsome Spaniard walks into her life, shakes her hand, and changes her future forever.





	Of Nuns and Tomatoes

Chapter 1.  
“YOU ARE A BASTARD!!!” Lovina was shouting at her newest ex-boyfriend. She had just caught him in bed with some little harlot bitch.

“Well Lovina I wouldn’t need Whitney if you weren’t such a frigid bitch” Sadik drawled uncaringly. Lovina had heard all of this before it no longer phased her and Sadik was a poor excuse of a man.

“You knew going into this that I was going to remain a virgin until marriage; thank you for showing your true colors you damn Turkish Bastard! I bet you aren’t even Catholic” Lovina yelled angrily her voice only becoming gravellier as she yelled out obscenities towards Sadik and stormed out of his home.

Lovina got into her small car ready to make the long drive to Rome where her nonno lived, Lovina was close with her grandfather and she really needed him right now. Her nonno was the only man she could trust and she wanted to run her idea past him before she decided to make such a commitment; being a nun wasn’t something you just quit when you were bored of it and Lovina did not want to go into this halfcocked. The only thing that would release her from her vows if she were to do this was if she found her soulmate; something Lovina was certain was not going to happen.

When Lovina arrived outside of her nonno’s small villa she had already quit crying but the evidence that she had been was still all over her face. Her nonno must have seen her pull in from the window because he was outside pulling her into a hug before she had even fully made it up the sidewalk. 

“Lovina mia bella nipotina (Lovina my beautiful granddaughter)” Her nonno greeted her kissing her face making Lovina giggle as if she were six years old again. Her nonno had a way of making her feel like a little girl again, she had always been close to him and he had always held a soft spot for the little girl who was a bit more difficult than her sister Feliciana. Roma looked at her for a long moment and his smile soon vanished into a deep frown.

“Who am I going to be castrating bellezza?” Her nonno asked finally noticing the evidence of tears on her face. Her grandfather had tried to beat up her exes before he was a boxer back in his day and his punches still held a bite and were nothing to scoff at.

“Come inside mia bella” He said gently ushering the dark-haired girl inside his small home. A lot of people would assume that Lovina’s sister Feli was her nonno’s favorite and it was true Feli had more in common with their grandfather, but Roma and Lovina had a special bond Lovina reminded him so much of his late soulmate whom she was named for.

“Tell Nonno what happened” Her nonno asked as he pushed Lovina into the old faded green sofa.

“Sadik.” She hissed the name in contempt “didn’t seem to want to wait for marriage like I so kindly requested before I ever agreed on a date with him and I caught the damn bastard in bed with another woman” Lovina said shaking and red.

“Oh bellezza I am sorry; the man for you is out there waiting I only wish you wouldn’t have to go through so many bastards to find him” Her nonno said wrapping his large arm around her shoulders.

“That’s the thing Nonno I am done going through bastards and I will not go through this another time. Nonno I am going to become a nun for the church, there I can do some good and I won’t have to worry about men unless he happens to be my soulmate” Lovina declared and her nonno’s eyes went wide. He searched her face looking to make sure she was serious and she wasn’t just making declarations in the heat of her emotions, Lovina’s face was sober though she was serious about this and she was not going to let anymore losers in.

“That is a very big commitment bellezza, that would mean no children and a life of celibacy working for the church” Her nonno asked wanting to make sure she fully knew what she would be getting into. Lovina had a degree in education and despite her rough exterior and mouth like a sailor she would make a lovely mother one day.

“Yes, Nonno and I figure if that is God’s will; I will stumble upon my soulmate. I am not going to hold my breath and keep going out with stupid bastards when there is a one in ten chance that I will actually meet my soulmate” Lovina said her conviction strong and showing through her husky voice that seemed to get her a lot of attention from men. Her cheeks were pink from her impassioned speech and Roma knew she would also make a great nun with all that conviction if she could keep a handle on her mouth that seemed to get her into trouble.

“I will support you no matter what you decide to choose bambina” Her nonno said pulling her into a tight hug.


End file.
